Selimut
by Angel Ruii
Summary: Di saat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, Sakura malah ditinggal sendiri oleh kedua orangtuanya di rumah. Apa yang terjadi ketika ia ditinggalkan sahabatnya untuk membuat cokelat panas? Dedicated for Savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri 2013, check it out! Don't like, don't read! Just for fun, enjoy it!


Title: Selimut

Summary: "Di saat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, Sakura malah ditinggal sendiri oleh kedua orangtuanya di rumah. Apa yang terjadi ketika ia ditinggalkan sahabatnya untuk membuat cokelat panas? Dedicated for Savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri 2013, check it out! Don't like, don't read! Just for fun, enjoy it!"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno.

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Rated: T.

Warning: OOC? Typos (maybe), gak nyambung, dll. Enjoy it!

* * *

Selimut © Angel Ruii

* * *

.

.

Hari mulai larut, namun hujan tak kunjung reda. Sepertinya hujan menggodanya, bahkan petir pun sesekali menertawakan gadis berklan Haruno yang kini tengah kedinginan di ruang keluarga bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ya, mereka berdua adalah sahabat merangkap saingan terkeren yang pernah gadis itu kenal, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, maaf. Sasuke memang sahabatnya, tapi lain untuk kali ini. Dia sudah menjadi salah satu sosok yang paling disayanginya─sebenarnya, sih, dari dulu. Sasuke adalah sahabat yang paling ia cintai─ya, setidaknya Sakura─gadis itu─menganggapnya begitu.

Kedua sahabatnya itu kini sedang merapatkankan badannya dengan Sakura di salah satu sofa ruang keluarga. Hal ini takkan terjadi seandainya saja suhu yang _ohgod_-sungguh-dingin itu tidak mengusai rumah ini. Pemanas ruangan milik Sakura telah rusak gara-gara terlempar ke bak air oleh Naruto, entah mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Keadaan bertambah buruk dengan padamnya listrik yang menyebabkan 'rumah es' ini menjadi gelap. Oh, berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang masih membiarkan kalian hidup di tengah keadaan seperti ini dengan tiga batang lilin yang menerangi wajah galau kalian.

"Ini gila!" pekik Naruto. "Seandainya kau tidak meminta kami menemanimu, mungkin saja sekarang aku sudah asyik bermain dengan PlayStation kesayanganku!" tuduh Naruto kepada Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau keberatan, ya sudah, pergi saja! Aku tidak butuh lelaki berambut durian yang emosi hanya karena tidak bisa bermain PlayStation!" geram Sakura. "Ngomong seperti itu lagi, kutendang kau ke rumahmu!"

"Hn, kupikir sepertinya tadi dia bermaksud bilang 'Hinata kesayanganku', tapi dia mengelak." ucap Sasuke, acuh tak acuh sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Kali ini Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. "Dobe, sebaiknya kau diam saja daripada kau ditendang ke luar dan kedinginan dalam kegelapan."

Naruto semakin membeku, Sakura pun menyeringai senang. Ampuh sekali.

"Err, baiklah Sakura-chan. Maaf, ya? Jangan menendangku! Aku mau buat cokelat panas untuk kita bertiga, hehe. Dadah!" kata Naruto cepat sambil berlari ke dapur, kabur dari sosok Haruno yang sudah siap menendangnya.

Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di ruangan ini. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai akhirnya…

"Ugh, dingin…" gumam Sakura, lemah. "Semoga Naruto benar-benar buat cokelat panas untuk kita…"

"…Ya, atau menghancurkan dapur." sambung Sasuke. Sakura melotot.

"Huwaaa, jangan sampai terjadi!" kata Sakura sambil memasang tampang "DX".

Sasuke yang memperhatikan dan melihat reaksi konyol Sakura tersenyum. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura pun langsung menengok Sasuke yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Tak masalah 'kan kalau aku merapat ke tubuhmu? Aku juga kedinginan." kata Sasuke.

Mendengarnya, Sakura pun terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya kita butuh selimut. Sialnya, aku tidak kuat kalau harus mengambilnya ke kamar. Aku sudah terlanjur membeku!" ujar Sakura. "Bodoh sekali, ya, aku ini? Di saat cuaca bermusuhan dengan kita, aku malah mengenakan pakaian pendek. Lucu sekali,"

"Ya sudah, ganti saja pakaianmu itu dengan pakaian yang lebih layak untuk sekarang."

Sakura menghela napas. "Sasuke-kun, sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahan jika aku harus pergi ke kamar. Kalau aku bisa, sih, aku pasti sudah mengganti pakaianku dan membawa selimut!"

Sunyi kembali berkuasa.

'_Huh, seandainya ibu dan ayah tidak pergi ke luar kota untuk menjemput kedatangan Sasori-nii, pasti takkan seperti ini. Tahu begini, aku tidak akan mengenakan pakaian seksi untuk tampil memesona di depan Sasuke-kun, deh!'_ batin Sakura, sweatdrop.

Di saat Sakura sedang asyik dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tiba-tiba sebuah SMS masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan malas, Sakura melihat ponselnya dan seketika itu juga, ia langsung terkejut dan bingung begitu tahu siapa pengirim SMS tersebut.

'_Sasuke-kun…?'_ Sakura pun melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. _'Ngapain kirim SMS?'_

Dengan bingung, Sakura membuka SMS aneh tersebut. Jika dipikirkan kembali, mengapa harus mengirim SMS sedangkan sang penerima berada tepat di samping pengirim? Ah, sudahlah.

**Sasuke: Sakura-chan, aku ingin tahu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan selain selimut?**

Sekali lagi, Sakura melirik Sasuke yang juga tengah meliriknya. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang menunggu balasan darinya. Huh, pertanyaan konyol.

**Sakura: Jaket atau… sweater, mungkin?**

Sekilas, Sakura dapat menangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis saat membaca balasan darinya.

**Sasuke: Hanya itu?**

**Sakura: Aku tidak tahu lagi, otakku terlalu beku untuk dipakai berpikir. Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu? Apalagi, saat ini kau ada di sampingku. Aneh sekali. =="**

**Sasuke: Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang ingin bertanya. Daripada diam saja, pasti dinginnya akan lebih terasa. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan selain selimut dan apa yang tadi kausebutkan.**

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'Wah… Baru sekarang aku dapat SMS dari Sasuke sepanjang ini! Benar-benar aneh…'_

**Sakura: Oh ya? Apa itu?**

**Sasuke: Sebuah pelukan. **

Spontan, Sakura terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Tak pernah terpikirkan kata itu sebelumnya. Mungkin, otaknya memang sudah benar-benar membeku saking dinginnya keadaan sekarang.

**Sakura: Err… Benarkah? Hal itu tak terpikirkan olehku. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Jadi, yaa, aku tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa pelukan bisa menghangatkan. Atau itu hanya aku yang kurang peka, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Haha.**

'_Ya, aku tidak pernah merasakannya karena aku memang jarang dipeluk oleh siapapun. Kalaupun dengan pacar, kapan pula aku pacaran? Belum pernah. Lagipula aku kurang tertarik dengan pacaran. Melihat orang lain saling berdekapan dan menyebut kata 'sayang' di sinetron saja sudah geli!'_ tambah Sakura dalam hati. _'Ah… Aku takkan pacaran. Aku masih menutup hatiku kepada siapapun hanya untuk Sasuke-kun… meskipun itu mendekati mustahil. Kuharap, dia takkan pernah tahu akan─'_

Di saat Sakura tiba-tiba galau dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa diperkirakan, Sasuke yang sedari tadi menempel di sampingnya itu kini memeluknya dengan lembut. Tentu saja, Sakura terbelalak, sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Sakura bingung antara harus senang atau sedih, yang pasti saat ini dia sendiri semakin tak mengerti mengapa kini matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia menyeka matanya dengan terburu-buru sebelum air mata yang tadi menggenang terjatuh.

"Sasuke-kun… Ke-kenapa…?" ucap Sakura parau, nyaris tak terdengar. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha agar ekspresinya tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau pilih selimut, atau pelukan?"

Sakura diam. "… Selimut."

Mendengar jawaban singkat tersebut, Sasuke pun menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?"

'_Karena kalau aku pilih 'pelukan', aku takut kau tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya─'_ "Karena selimut lebih hangat! Aku tahu itu."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Sakura, datar. "Hn. Padahal, aku pilih pelukan." ucap Sasuke, entah kepada siapa. "Selimut memang hangat. Tapi selimut tidak bisa terus diandalkan. Jaket dan sweater pun demikian. Yang ada adalah kau akan semakin tersiksa oleh dingin jika keduanya basah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pelukan? Di saat kedinginan dan basah kuyup sekalipun, jika kau merasakannya, secara tidak langsung pelukan bisa memberikanmu kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Sadar ataupun tidak, kau pasti akan dapat merasakannya dari orang-orang yang menyayangimu, yang berada di sekitarmu, Sakura-chan."

"…"

Sasuke meraih Sakura dan menariknya. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Sakura yang masih terbungkam dan bingung dengan situasinya. Otaknya yang membeku masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dia merasa ada suatu energi yang mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Apakah waktu telah terhenti?

Mungkin perasaan Sakura memang hancur, tapi mau tak mau Sakura pun menikmati sensasi yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Dalam senyumnya, ia pun membalas ciuman itu.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan membelai rambutnya perlahan. Sasuke pun mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya kembali. "… Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku… kurang pandai berbicara panjang lebar. Mungkin aku hanya bisa menjelaskannya sampai di situ. Aku menyayangimu. Jadi… Kau pilih selimut, atau… pelukan?"

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Dia menunduk. "… Aku tetap pilih selimut." Sakura menarik napas sejenak. "Karena mulai sekarang, pelukan adalah selimutku, dan selimut tetaplah selimutku."

Mendengar jawaban dan melihat senyuman yang tersimpul manis di wajah Sakura, pemuda itu pun ikut tersenyum. "Sakura-chan… Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika pelukanku menjadi selimutmu?"

"Tentu tidak, karena kau juga membutuhkanku. Ya, 'kan?" Sakura meraih kedua pipi Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Sasuke memeluk gadis di hadapannya dengan erat. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah keberatan jika harus menjadi selimutmu selamanya. Aku takkan membiarkan orang yang aku sayangi kedinginan lagi."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Dia pun membalas pelukan itu. "Terimakasih, selimutku…"

.

.

"HEI, SAKURA-CHAN! COKELAT PANASKU JUGA TAKKAN MEMBIARKANMU KEDINGINAN, TAHUUU!" geram Naruto yang sedari tadi ternyata hanya memerhatikan kedua sahabatnya tanpa membuat tiga cokelat panas yang ia janjikan.

* * *

SELESAI

* * *

Haiiii Minna-saaan~! Akhirnya aku kembali n publish fic juga! Yaiiiy! #nyalainkembangapi.

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk event **Banjir TomatCeri** dan juga untuk **Cruderabelica** alias **Aurellia Uchiha** yang ohgod-cerewet-banget, dari dulu minta ini huahaha #dibekep.

Duh, maaf ya kalo ceritanya aneh banget (yang penting author-nya gak aneh, kan. Haha!). Ide ini tiba-tiba muncul waktu aku lagi tiduran (dan tiba-tiba juga mati lampu! :v), terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri, pas banget baru kemarin aku ngerasain ini. Yaah tentang pelukan ini sih pendapatku aja. Pendapat orang-orang kan beda, so gak masalah kan kalo pendapatnya kayak yang ngawur? *yaah, emang ngawur, sih…* #plak!

Asalnya mau drabble, tapi malah kayak gini. ==a Yasud, harap dimaklumi ya kalo abal, apalagi romance-nya yang 'gak banget' itu. Aku emang gak bakat bikin romance, sih… Jadi, mohon bantuannya, ya~!

Kuharap, kalian rela menyumbangkan review kalian buat author yang udah lama menghilang dan kaku lagi ini~ :3

Salam! XD


End file.
